


scorched apples

by swagbunny



Category: Madtown (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6071572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swagbunny/pseuds/swagbunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it was simply more than just a big f-u to the Dude at olympus if His own son saved juhyeon, right? well. juhyeon had waited a very, very long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	scorched apples

**Author's Note:**

> A take on the Greek myth with Buffy as Prometheus and what he goes through and how he meets Jota, aka Heracles (or your Roman equivalent, Hercules). I don't think a proper knowledge of the Greek myth is necessary, but if you do know it relatively well, that might be helpful. This IS poetry, so it's open to interpretation. Enjoy!

I.  
when He wasn’t looking, fire was stolen  
flames captured in the hollowed stalk of _ferula communis_  
haloed by dancing yellow flowers, flickering in smoke  
juhyeon descended from ashen clouds, in thunder  
and poured the fire to light up eyes of the earth  
and darkness of the night 

 

II.  
and He, boiling with rage, promised eternal punishment  
chained juhyeon to a rock on an isolated mountain  
queasy heights robbing juhyeon of his breath  
an Eagle perched on his naked ribcage, dawn to dusk  
with a beak scalpelling between bones, eliciting strangled gasps  
by night, Eagle flew away  
and tears streamed down juhyeon’s face as his body healed itself  
for the following day of torture

 

III.  
He cronus-ed juhyeon’s dreams  
with Eagle eyes castratingly tartarus amber  
until juhyeon bolted awake at talons and beak piercing his skin  
thousands of years, drenched in cold sweat  
he’d reminisce warm crackles of fire underneath his fingertips  
in darkness, pitiful weeping rang out, cursing under his breath  
spiritless and dying  
hopeless

 

IV.  
what He didn’t have was juhyeon’s cat’s-eye clairvoyance  
a sparkle in the future that relented his raw wrists from chains  
a beakless pecking at the chest, sprung fireworks  
and no talon could caress the skin like this  
because eternal misery ended with a fateful aim of an arrow  
to the fucking Eagle’s heart  
and juhyeon fell limp into his savior’s steadying hands  
finally over at last

 

V.  
His _son,_ jonghwa, could align stars  
since he was innately  
Eagle slayer  
hero of the earth  
sensational champion of the heart  
and made juhyeon’s foresight 

dizzy 

“thank you,” juhyeon whispered, but his hands were slipping  
sighed wistfully when his knees buckled  
but jonghwa slung an arm, refusing to let juhyeon fall 

“for what?” jonghwa asked

juhyeon gave jonghwa a side-glance  
squinting, but the corner of his lip said something else  
invited beginnings of a dimple  
thus was lulled, melting into jonghwa’s touch  
such warm gazes taught juhyeon to almost stumble  
so jonghwa read juhyeon’s parted mouth  
lines came down like waterfalls  
cherry wet from the inner lip, dry  
and jonghwa caressed a hand over juhyeon’s ribcage  
between every bone’s valley, each finger married  
understanding years of pain over the regenerated skin  
juhyeon stared, unblinkingly, till his lashes misty  
felt jonghwa’s unsaid promise reverberating, echoing  
forget-me-not

juhyeon shared a secret(ive smile)  
“fool an atlas along the way, why don’t you”  
and from something else bursting in the chest  
made eros smirk, somewhere up above 

 

VI.  
jonghwa gazelled through the meadows  
a woven sack swollen with two dozen apples golden  
thumping against his back  
and a half-eaten apple in his grinning mouth  
he collided into juhyeon with an archimedes shout  
kissed him deep from the apple-blossom woods, stolen from hera  
the two thieves stumbled into a gentle stirring fire  
dripping appleseed to the flora, they sighed  
at the velvet night speckled with His diamond tears

“thank you,” jonghwa said

“for what,” juhyeon echoed, playfully grinning  
and got a sweet-sunken answer from jonghwa’s mouth  
of melting, scorched apples


End file.
